The Answer to My Problems
by Fer3333
Summary: Related 2 "As Long As You're Happy"  NARUSASU DAY FIC. Sasuke tried to rape Naruto- who give up with his mental battles and ended up been the one who raped Sasuke . . . more than one time. Of course, Sasuke was happy to receive everything Naruto gave him.


**Title: **The Answer to My Problems.

**Summary: **(Related to "As_ Long As You're Happy_ ")

NARUSASU DAY FIC. One-shot of Sasuke raping Naruto- who give up with his mental battles and ended up been the one who rape Sasuke . . . more than one time. Of course, Sasuke was happy to receive everything Naruto gave him. Anything.

**Rating: **R or M

**Warnings:** **SEX** SCENES, Yaoi (Sasuke and Naruto= two hot guys, making out and having **hot** _sex_), angst, profanity. A horny Sasuke. Slight Sakura bashing.

**Pairings: **Seme (Naruto) & Uke (Sasuke)… slight NaruSaku.

**Beta'ed by: **NOT BETA'ED

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

***Date/Time Frame***

**LEMON=SEX ALERT! IN THIS CHAPTER LEMON SCENE= SEX SCENE= MALExMALE **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

Hey my fellow perverts,

HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!

A DAY WHEN NARUTO GETS TO BE,

A

SEME

_WITHOUT A FIGHT!_

AND,

WHEN SASUNARU FANS ARE KILLING SOME NARUSASU AUTHORS

XD

-Hides, when she hears fans yelling outside her house-

I'm here, again with One-shot, yes, only one –haha-

This time is for NaruSasu _Day_. I like NaruSasu but, I'm a hardcore SASUNARU FAN!

But since it's a very important _for_ Naruto, a time when he gets to be a Seme without a question, and, because Naruto is a very important for us, fans. I decided to do a One-shot about my current story _'As Long As You're Happy_'

Yes, I was going to come up with an idea, but I couldn't why? Because all I think about are multi-chaps not one-shots . . . I think I'm allergic to One-Shots . . . hahah.

Anyways, in order for you to understand the plot, you need to read _As Long As You're Happy_' or else it will be a random PWP . . . yeah, but it will make since either way. But I suggest you read the original so you'll know everything, if you miss something.

Yes, I'm going to update _As Long As You're Happy_' very soon. Do not worry, I got everything plan out and my second chap for my Naruto's b-day fic is set . . . So yeah, sub me or alert me, whatever, and thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Enough of this stupid note, I present you my new story,

NaruSasu Time

The Answer to My Problems.

*Tuesday October 12, 2010 5:41 PM*

"Sasuke, you got to be kidding me, _right_?" Suigetsu spoke, apparently amused with Sasuke's idea. White hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes, and wearing a matching purple sleeveless shirt with black pants

"No. Are _you_ going to help me or **not**?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Chill dude, you know I will."

"Hn. Hinata is coming over, once she gets here, I'll tell you my plan, okay."

"Tch, fine."

After minutes pass and both teenagers were just watching a movie inside Sasuke's room. His mom, Sakura, was with her friend Ino, complaining about how much she misses her blonde angel and many other shit she's always complaining about.

**Knock knock knock**

"Go open the door, while I turn off the movie." Sasuke ordered Suigetsu without even waiting for the other to reply.

"Tch . . . yes, _mama_." Suigetsu obeyed his orders and head down and opened the door.

"YO!"

Outside, looking annoyed and waiting longer than usual, was none other than Sasuke's best _girl_friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey Sui, what's up? Are you here to help or just to annoyed us?" she smiled, lovely, at him, as she headed to Sasuke's room.

'_Damn, why would anyone think she's so innocent? WHY? She's pure evil!'_

He sighed; knowing that no one would even believe him in the first place, _and_, because he wouldn't even dare talking behind her back, knowing that he'll have to face Sasuke, and that, was even scarier that anything else in _this_ world.

Plus, the three were best friends since middle school.

Closing the door, he joined the other two.

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

"I got everything ready for next week, but we have a problem. . ." Hinata said, her usual stuttering was long gone, since her crush wasn't here.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking at the notes Hinata wrote down.

"I heard that Neji and Naruto are going on a trip for 10 days, due some shitty convention." Hinata frowned. All her plans falling, due that stupid convention.

"Fuck. . . Okay, we can still do it the next day, right?"

"Well, knowing my cousin, he'll probably spend the day with his fiancé and spend the night with her." a revolting image of her cousin with Ten Ten having sex came to her mind, perfectly knowing that Neji wouldn't wait a day without getting some from her.

"Perfect. So we will wait and you'll do your parts of the plan."

"Hai." she answered happily. While Suigetsu just nodded.

Out of nowhere, they heard Sakura, calling out Sasuke's name.

"SASUKE!"

"Shit, she's pissed. You guys better go and we'll talk tomorrow at school."

They nodded, picking up their stuff and leaving Sasuke's house, without Sakura's knowledge.

"Mom!" he shouted, making his way to the kitchen.

There, on kitchen Central Island was his mother, Sakura, crying her heart out and drinking shots of tequila.

Walking slowly behind her, he lifted his hand and softly, gave her a quick massage on her back.

"Oh, Sasuke . . . I feel lonely."

He gulped.

Sharing the same feeling for once.

"Mom, are you and Naruto-_San_ are having problems, _again_?"

Damn, if god could hear him, he bets he'll go directly to hell, or burned alive for even asking that stupid question, knowing the truth.

Sakura looked at him; a sad smile appeared in her lovely face,

"No, sweetie, it's just some mild problems . . . that's all." she drank the last shot and stood up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't even bother you with my problems, I know how much you _love_ Naruto." she leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

'_You bet. I fuckin love that bastard. But, I'm willing to fight for him, unlike you, mom.'_

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

*Friday, October 22, 2010 6PM*

"Damn, Neji, I'm fuckin tired!" Naruto let out a soft moan, stretching his body, his right hand pulling his suitcase with him as he reached the exit from the busy airport.

Beside him was Neji, doing the same thing, also exhausted from the flight.

"Damn, this is my _last_ convention,"

Reaching the airport parking lot, Naruto got out his keys and opened the doors, putting their suitcases inside the trunk.

Both got inside, as Naruto started the engine, ready to go home and rest.

"So, are you still having problems with Sakura . . .?" Neji asked his voice sounding perfectly, but hell, he was nervous, asking this type of question when Naruto knew his intentions for Sakura.

Naruto ignored him, focusing all his attention on the road. It was when he parked outside Neji's condo that he faced his friend.

"No. As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you if I can stay tomorrow at you house." Naruto looked away, biting his lip for the next stupid comment he's about to say.

"I know what you feel about Sakura, and to be honest, I think you're really fuckin up with this none sense; you'll hurt Ten Ten at the end. Since, you know my condition, and you kept it to yourself for this long time, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do."

Closing all the windows, making sure nobody was around; he looked at Neji making him nervous from the intense stare.

"I'm going to," (1)

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

"MOM! CAN YOU STOP PACING AROUND, YOU DRIVING ME INSANE!" Sakura jumped, hearing Sasuke's harsh voice.

Both were having a quick meal, before going to bed.

"Sorry Sasu, it's just that I'm worry about Naruto. He-he didn't call me or warn me that he was going to stay at Neji's." She sat down, and took her phone out, hoping for _one_ miss call from Naruto; but found none.

Sasuke expression turned soft, as he heard his mom cried softly. He knew that if, Naruto was his, and suddenly decided to sleep somewhere else, he'll be doing the exact same thing as his mom; crying and _waiting_ for Naruto's call.

But, hell, if Naruto was _his_ for real, damn, he'll be up in the streets, looking for the dobe until he finds him.

'_I should go, before I change my mind. . .'_

"Darling you're done?" she wiped her tears, smiling at him.

"Y-yeah. Tomorrow I'm staying with Suigetsu okay . . . don't wait up for me."

"O-kay"

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

"So that's what I'm going to do."

"I see."

"So, can I stay here for night and maybe tomorrow too?"

"Naruto, you don't have to ask me . . . of course you can." Neji smiled at him.

"Alright let's go."

It was round nine o clock when both were finally inside, had finished unpacking, and ready to for bed.

"Alright, I see you tomorrow. Good night." Neji said.

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

*Saturday, October 23, 2010 6PM*

Uzumaki Naruto, the sexiest man alive was at _home_, **lonely **– just sleeping and watching Neji's movies _**all**_ day.

Since he was alone, he only had his pants on, showing his sexy six-pack and lovely tan skin for everyone to drool; to bad he was all alone.

Well, that will change just in minutes.

Grabbing the last piece of Hawaiian pizza, Naruto watched the end, ready to take a bath and _maybe_, go out and have some fun.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

'_Damn, it must be Neji – he forgot his keys, again.'_

He opened the door, ready to yell at Neji, but found, no one. Frowning, he went out of the door, looking for the pranksters – no one was outside in the hall ways.

With a sigh, he turned around; ready to take the first step but suddenly, a white cloth covered his nose, forcing him to smell the substance and making him fall asleep in less than one minute.

Said stranger, took him inside the condo, ready to complete his plan. Smirking.

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

Dark.

Everything was dark. His head felt dizzy, even when he couldn't see where he was.

He wasn't dead, yet, but he knew someone was with him due to the soft footsteps he heard coming his way.

He's been kidnapped. Probably he might be _torture_ by whomever that did this to him.

'_Well, I'm not that easy to rape or murder, you bastards!'_

Trying to move his hands, which was a failure because he was tied both hands and feet.

And for some reason, he felt cold.

'_Yeah, I let the window open, but, there's no way – am I, naked?'_

He tried to move sideways, feeling the soft sheets from his bed under him.

'_Yes, I'm naked. Perfect.'_

He heard the person stopped in front of him, Naruto waited for something terrible to happened to him, anything!

But, when he felt a soft hand, grabbed his limp member; trying to wake the beast.

Naruto moaned.

Whoever was doing this, will regret it dearly, he was making Naruto suffered and since he was tied, he couldn't just grabbed the person and fuck him/her at the spot.

Yes. He'll do it, two months without getting some, was killing him.

But, since he was the best of the best pranksters, he knew how to untie himself; due the past experiences that had happened to him before.

At last, now, he could freely move and stopped this crazy person . . .

Well, that was the plan, but when a hot mouth swallowed his entire shaft . . .

Yeah, a hot mouth of a _stranger_ stopped him; his plan forgotten as that sinful mouth completely swallowed his cock.

"_Mmmmhhn."_

Naruto was now, in heaven.

There was only one _person_ who could satisfy him like this, but that person was unreachable, for _now_.

But, right now, at this moment, the one who was giving him the best blow-job ever could save him from his misery. From those two sex-addicts that he sadly know.

Sasuke and Sakura.

With this thought in mind, he let his hands free and grabbed the person by the hair, roughly pulling the soft locks, hearing a gasp from the owner.

'_Bastard, you thought you could rape me, without a sweat, damn, you'll be the one who'll take my cock in your ass, not me. And maybe for the rest of your life.'_

Impatient to see the person who will be the one who he'll fuck, he raised his hand, untying the blindfold from his eyes.

When he finally recovered his sight, he looked at the room.

He was in his room, candles surrounding the room and a bottle of champagne next to him. (2)

'_Romantic . . . does she know me? I don't think-'_

He came back to the present, when the stranger sucked him hard, and with a soft moan, Naruto came, easily inside the soon-to-be-_lover_ mouth.

Trying to breathe, he looked down at the person's face . . . only to curse at his luck.

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

-Sasuke's POV-

Finally, finally . . . I'm at Neji's condo with my ex-lover unconscious, naked and ready for me.

Damn, he looks so sexy, naked and with his cock . . . ready for me to bring back to life.

It wasn't easy for him to carried Naruto all the way from the door to his room, but I did it, and now, I'm getting my price.

Getting his clothes off, I tied both of his hands and feet; was easier than I had expected, thanks for the drug I used on him, of course.

Licking my lips at the delicious sight, I lower my hands to touch his thighs, letting my hands feel those muscles and at last, reaching my goal, his lifeless-cock.

I shivered, remembering all the hot nights this baby made me moan like _a_ bitch.

Damn, I miss it.

I grabbed his cock; my movements were slow, _trying_ to go slow, getting my body heat up. I started to increase my pace, becoming more needy, until, I heard Naruto moaned.

And that was the breaking point for me.

In a speed that I didn't know I had, I lower myself and swallow his entire cock, feeling myself getting hot, tasting his unique flavor in my mouth.

I hummed in delight, this is what I needed, _Naruto_.

While sucking him hard, I let my eyes closed, sucking him dry.

Unknown to me, my left hand started to pump my own dick, making me hornier than before.

Jerking myself, and having his cock in my mouth was to much for me. I was about to reached my orgasm, when a hand grabbed my hair, making me gasped wondering how the hell did he untied himself so easily, without me knowing?

Well, I should've thought of something more difficult since the very beginning.

Whatever.

I have to finish my job . . . and also, because I need to cum too.

With one last suck, and one last jerk, we both came at the same time. I heard him moaned, as I swallowed his hot semen and feeling wet in my stomach.

I stood there for minutes, trying to calm myself so I can do the next thing in my plan, but, I stupidly forgot that he was untied _and_ he could easily take the blindfold off.

My reaction was slow, because when I looked up, blue eyes were staring at me, lustfully and with something that I have never seen before in Naruto's eyes; anger.

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

-Normal POV-

"Sasuke? WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** _DOING_?"

'_DAMMIT! And here I thought I could finally forget him, please, I fuckin love him!'_

Sasuke recovered from his shock, standing up; taking off his Yukata that Naruto had given to him, showing his nude body to Naruto without any shame.

"w-what are y-you doing?" Sasuke smirked, hearing Naruto stuttered, his eyes eye-raping his body.

He took one step closer, "I came here because I want you. I can't wait one more fuckin day without you." and with that, he pushed the shock blond to the bed, and kiss him; climbing on top of Naruto.

Naruto immediately react, Naruto's hands came and grabbed him by the hips, returning Sasuke's kiss with enthusiasm.

Sasuke moaned; kissing Naruto passionately, now that he had won _this _battle.

Naruto forgot everything he had said earlier; he knew that somewhere deep inside him, knew that it was Sasuke all along.

Naruto pulled out from kiss, but that didn't stop Sasuke as he kissed Naruto's neck, cheeks and abdomen.

"Why are you doing here, Sasuke?" he asked into his ear in a seductive voice that send shivers down the raven's spine.

Sasuke stopped his movements for a minute, making Naruto frowned.

"I want you. And I know you want me . . . a-and - I love you, Naruto."

And with that, all the words were left behind, only actions.

Naruto's growled and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss. Sasuke's heart began speeding up. He could feel Naruto's tongue moving across his lips and nibbling at them. He opened his mouth, letting Naruto's tongue entering his mouth and exploring the depths of his wet cavern

Both moaned, as their naked bodies rock each other, creating a delicious friction that made their cocks twitch, driving them crazy.

Sasuke lower, close to Naruto's ears and said, "I can't wait any longer. . ."

And before Naruto could said anything, Sasuke grabbed his cock and force Naruto's cock inside him, no preparation, no lube; raw.

Sasuke screamed. Two weeks without Naruto's cock, was pain in the ass.

Naruto pinched Sasuke's hardened nipple, listening as Sasuke moaned again. He captured those swollen pink lips again. Naruto moved a hand into the raven's hair as they kissed.

Finally after minutes, of standing still, breathing intensely, Sasuke began to move.

It was slow at first. Naruto bit his lip, trying not to push the raven down and fuck him hard.

Sasuke could only moaned, the pain long gone, now replace with pleasure; as he increased his pace.

Sasuke laid his hands on Naruto's abdomen, going faster, screaming as Naruto joined him.

"Ah-hh . . . yes . . . C'mon N-naru-to fuck me . . . FUCK ME!"

That did the trick; because in less than seconds, Sasuke found himself face down, ass up and hands behind his back, as Naruto began to fuck him, harder and faster.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, liking this new position, and moaning as Naruto's hard thrusts kept hitting his prostate accurately.

Naruto let one of Sasuke's hand go, but kept the other, while his own hand grabbed Sasuke's hip, thrusting hard and making Sasuke screamed in pleasure.

"Na-naruto . . . I-I'm going to c-cum . . ."

"N-no, you're not . . ."

And for the second time, Sasuke screamed in ecstasy, as Naruto pulled out, flipping Sasuke without a sweat, to face him; as he thrust inside him, once again.

Naruto's thrusts became stunningly rapid, since he loved this position more than the previous ones.

Leaning down, Naruto captured one of Sasuke's nipples, nibbling softly, doing the same thing with the other one.

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke moaned, as Naruto pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside the Raven before thrusting forward again. They both moaned as he thrust back into Sasuke's tight hotness before pulling again, shifting to adjust Sasuke's legs on either side of his waist, before pushing in again.

This time he knew Sasuke was reaching his limit. He smirked; his eyes closed as he pulled out and pushed in again, over and over again into Sasuke's tight body.

Their breaths coming out in form of short pants, as both reaching their limits. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neglected erection and began pumping it in time with his hard thrusts and all thoughts left Sasuke's mind as he laid there under Naruto, his body meeting each thrust and his orgasm slowly building up.

As Naruto continued to thrust into him roughly, Sasuke shuddered in his arms and finally, felt the fire in his stomach tightening before exploding, and released his white liquid gushing all over their stomachs.

"_NARUTO…A-aahH_." He cried.

The sound of Sasuke releasing himself with a loud, hoarse voice that filled his ears pushed Naruto over the edge along with the sudden tightening of Sasuke's insides, and he felt himself come inside of Sasuke, groaning with pleasure as he filled him, some of the white fluid leaking out on Sasuke's thighs.

The blond collapsed on top of _his_ raven, both panting and their silky hairs damp from sweat and sticking to their foreheads.

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

*Sunday, October 24, 2010 9AM*

"I am guessing that . . . this is it, right?" Sasuke sadly asked.

Both lovers were still inside the covers, Sasuke been in Naruto's arms, as Naruto kissed Sasuke's creamy, soft neck.

"Fuck Sasuke! I'm going to sound rude but, this is what I needed, I needed _you_; your kisses, your body; I fuckin **love you,** Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto shut whatever reply Sasuke was about to say, with a fierce kiss, taking Sasuke's breath away, leaving him lifeless and moaning as he felt Naruto talented tongue do wonders.

Five minutes later, Naruto was on top of Sasuke- probably thinking on doing another round, marking Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pushed Naruto, stopping him just _in_ time, _trying _to say something to the blond.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! But-but why are you still with my mom, WHY?"

Unable to control his emotions, he just had an awesome day with Naruto, _and_, Naruto just told him, _him, _Naruto loves _**him**_, but still, he won't say what Sasuke _really_ _**wanted**_ to hear; the word _divorce_.

"My love, I know, and I'm been thinking about that _lately. _I don't see why I should stay with her, knowing that I love you and can't think, or live my life without you, but I want you to wait. Is not going easy to break someone's heart when you know she loves you, okay?" he said. He licked his lips. For the first time, he noticed the way he Sasuke's eyes shined; when he was with _him_, and loving the cute blush that adorned Sasuke paled face . . . it was sexy.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, Naruto's eyes was making him very uncomfortable.

"How long?"

Naruto force Sasuke to faced him and said, "Don't worry; it won't be long, now that I can't live without you. But, like I said, it's not going to be an easy battle you know. Sakura is not going to be happy, once I tell her that I'm in love with you, and, we want to live _together_."

"We don't have to tell her . . . it's my life and, and I can choose whoever the fuck I want to marry and live my life with." damn, it was a beautiful sight, but sadly Sasuke's eyes turned red, once Naruto spoke about telling Sakura, his mother.

"Sasuke, you're seventeen; under age, and I'm twenty-three; I'm older than you. I think we should wait, _until_ you turn eighteen.

"B-but,"

"You know it's the best thing we can do, for now. And I know how impatient you get, so, until _you_ turned eighteen, _**we**_ won't have sex at all."

"NO. THAT'S NOT FUCKIN FAIR!"

"Yes. I'm doing the same thing with Sakura, if that's what's worrying you now. I'm going to start slow, giving her hits that I have someone else, trying to warn her for the future; less painful and without any false hopes."

That shut Sasuke, agreeing with Naruto. But still, no sex from Naruto.

That was fuckin insane!

"Fine. But one time," he said, as he blushed, unable to say it.

"One time, what?" confused by Sasuke words, Naruto asked.

"I want you to fuck me, at least one time each month . . . ONE time."

Naruto blinked.

A sexy smirk appeared; attacking the distracted raven, hearing Sasuke squeaked as he was caught by surprise.

"Why don't we start today?"

"No. No, I'm tired and I can- Naruto! If you put that _thing_ in there I'll- Ahhh-hh- SHIT-w-wait, l-let me just a-adjust- NARUTO - _oh-god . . ."_

"I'm not god, Sasuke. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto at your service, _my_ horny, fuckable, _Sasuke._"

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX**

*Tuesday, October 26, 2010 6PM*

"Damn . . . it smells like . . . sweat and something awfully familiar, but what?"

Hyuuga Neji finally arrived at his condo. He hasn't step a foot inside the house for three days; only to find said apartment, smelling like sex, well, he thought it was something else but he was close.

"I wonder what Naruto did . . . whatever, damn, _what_ really happen? Did he jerk while watching porn? Yep, probably that, since he knows where my ultimate collection is- . . . horny bastard. Can blame him, that shit is Hot!"

"At least, he could've opened the fuckin windows, damn . . . now the guest room smells like shit. NARUTO!"

**NARUSASU HOTTNEXX IS OVER**

_The End_

**FOR NOW, YOU PERVS**

AUTHOR NOTE:

What really happen in those three days, uh? Fill in the blanks; damn my pervy brain is all ready jam with more than 50 ideas on what those two horny gods did, in _only_ **three** days!

Haha- hoped you like it. Now, I can focused my full attention on my Halloween fic. . . damn, it's going to be good, now, I'm doing a scary one, not a history one. . .haha, I think my beta will be freak out. . . hahah, or maybe not. Who knows?

Thank You for reading, and thanks for the wonderful reviews I got on -A _New Beginning_- THANK YOU! I'll work hard to get my second chap out. . I pro- wait, never mind, I'll do it, okay.

**HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!**

-KILL FER3333, SHE JUST MADE A NARUSASU FIC.

GET HER!

BEFORE SHE RUNS AWAY FROM US!-

**BYE!**

Fact One: I didn't want to let that little piece of info, because it's going to be in the real story, -_As__ Long As You're Happy-_ you'll find out soon.

Fact Two: It was Hinata who decorated the room for Sasuke and Naruto. . . But, -haha- they didn't talk or even looked at the room, they did what they needed to do, fuck each other. Suigetsu stalked Neji and Naruto, watching them and telling everything to Sasuke.


End file.
